Lilies
by Tiffany'Aqua'Rodriguez
Summary: This is a story about McTavish's secret crush Lily. It's told from Lily's POV and sometimes McTavish.In progress I update often so check in often!:D First fic, so might not be the best but I tried! Anyways I hope you enjoy it. SLASH Soap/OC


**Authors note: Okay everyone hi! This is my first fic so the title probably isn't the best but I tried my best. Anyways on with the story! Lilies: Chapter 1, Breakfast and A Doctor's Visit **

* * *

><p>I woke up at a time where most of my teammates would've still been in dream land. Not for me though, my name is Lily Swan codename: Aqua. Anyways being the only girl in 141 means sharing the shower rooms…The reason I wake up early is pretty self explanatory. I grabbed my towel, clothes, etc. and went to take a shower. Once that was done with I decided to head to the kitchen and grab an apple. Then Captain McTavishcame out of nowhere! "Uh… Hi Soap what're doing up early?" I asked. "I could ask you the same thing lass," he replied. I had a HUGE crush on my captain… Part of why I mostly hang around Ghost and Roach so much. Soap must've noticed my fidgeting because he asked, "Something on your mind Aqua?"I stiffened and quickly said no, maybe a little too quick. He probably didn't believe me because concern was in his eye, wait <em>concern<em> for _me_? "So, why ARE you up Soap?" I asked. "Breakfast, you?" "Apples," I said. He laughed then again I am ALWAYS after the apples around here. Once we got to the kitchen I grabbed an apple and turned to leave, but something grabbed my arm. I turned back to see the one and only Soap with a grin on his face. " Ok you're way too quiet today, what's up?" He said. I'd never had the captain this close before the proximity made me have to fight back a blush. Then, right on time Ghost and Roach came in. " What're you two lovebirds up to in here hmm?" Roach snickered looking at Soap's arm currently on mine. I blushed madly and took a step away from McTavish. " G-getting breakfast!" I stuttered. Of course Roach my best friend knew about my crush but that little bastard was going too far!I glared at him and he knew not to ever do that again. After breakfast I decided to practice on the shooting range but much to my dismay something happened on the way. I screamed in pain as something exploded into my left leg and I fell onto the dirt. McTavish, which was conveniently close, came running out of the barracks to see me on the ground with a bleeding leg, how embarrassing. "Holy crap Aqua what did you do?" He exclaimed. I tried to stand but a searing pain sent me back down into something hard but warm. Wait _soft and warm?_ I looked up and once again spotted the captain's face inches from mine, this was completely embarrassing because I was in Soap's arms blushing like a mad man. He picked me up bridal style and said, " God Aqua what am I gonna do with you." "Put me down and let me crawl to the medic tent?" I asked hopefully. "Nope." I sighed in defeat and enjoyed the ride before I knew it the world was black. I was awakened by some serious pain in my left leg. I tried to sit up but was restrained by a pair of strong arms, " Easy there Lily," McTavish said, I always recognized that husky voice. I opened my eyes and found myself in the medic tent with my leg all healed and such. " Your gonna have to be in bed all week…sorry." He informed me. "God damnit they just HAD to put a mine field there didn't they?" I exploded. He sighed sadly and said, " I have to go on a mission see you around Aqua." He left and I made a sad sigh of my own, at least I got to see his face before he left for who knows how long right? Well, I might as well sleep, take an vacation in dream land for a while. McTavish came back exactly when I got dismissed from the medic tent. That was pretty nice timing. Anywho I took my IPOD out of my pocket and began listening to On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez. Suddenly, something grabbed me from behind in an... embrace? It caused me to drop my IPOD and I whipped my head around. There standing was my favorite person, Soap. "Hey there, feeling better?" He asked in a strange voice... what was that in his eyes? " Uh... Good Soap how about you?"I replied. He was still holding me but I didn't complain it felt _good. _People were starting to stare and that bothered me. " Soap people are staring," I said low enough for him to hear. He must've caught on because he let go and we started walking, talking about random things like tacos and puppies. I wondered what brought on this change. I didn't realize I stopped talking and was now deep in thought. Maybe he found out I liked him! No that couldn't be it. I shook my head and dismissed the thought. Soap's voice snapped me out of it," What're you thinking about, and don't say nothing because you've got the look on your face.""Apples," I lied. We both laughed at my lie for it was quite believable for a person like me. Soap and I ended up at the barracks pretty late because of our game of man hunt so I bade him good night and went to sleep in my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank<strong> **you so much for reading! Chapter two will be coming up shortly, like tomorrow if I'm not busy and if I am well the day after tomorrow promise! I'd be nice if you review but do whatever you want ok? Flames accepted! **


End file.
